Elf Trails: Fear
by DREAMcrowMESSENGER
Summary: This is about a young elf named Phoenix who is desperately trying to do her best. Her whole family is dead. Little dose she know she's being watched.
1. Prologe

Chapter 1: Phoenix's back story

"It's your turn darling." Abby beckoned to me. Abby had long, black hair with bright green eyes. She wore a neon pink dress, dark green saddles and a navy blue cloak. Everyone was congratulating Slen, Ellenor and Keefee at getting into Foxfire. Now it was my turn. "Would like me to join you?" Abby asked me.

"No thanks. I can do this on my own, Abby." I responded bounding up the stairs. The upstairs of the house were calm and quiet. I walked down the hall and stopped by a mirror. I looked at my pathetic reflection. I had short, wavy red hair, greenish blue eye, I wore a pair of dark purple glasses and my skin was almost as pale as a sheet of white paper. My nails were a blood-red. Painted by my crow, Divide. I had on a long sleeve white shirt, a knee low royal blue skirt which Lucy had made me ware, black knee-high boots and a long, black cloak. I let some of my red hair fall in front of my face. I dusted off some wrinkles on my skirt and looked my reflection in the eye, "Don't mess this up. Be the girl Mom and Dad would be proud of." With that I walked quietly down the hall.

Finally, I stopped at a neon orange door. I gave it a quick knock and stepped back. "Come in!" came a high pitch emal voice. I slowly put my hand on the doorknob, toke a deep breath and went in.

Inside, the room was amazing! The walls were a dark, sea green, the floor was a navy blue carpet and the ceiling was a light green. One wall was all glass so you could look out and see the Seekers' lovely garden. In the room there was a long, black table behind it were three chairs and in them were three elves (only one had pointy ears) One had rosy red cheeks, long golden ringlets and sky blue eyes. Her name was Oralie. The other one was Kenric. He had crazy red hair, a huge toothy grin and sky blue eyes like Oralie. The last one was Bronte. He had a cold gaze, I was beginning to see why he was so hard to impress. He was the smallest out of the three, with chopped brown hair sharp features and ice blue eyes. Also, he was the only one in the room with pointy ears. When I meet that ice-cold gaze it seemed to soften, just a bit. They all wore silver capes fastened at the base of their necks with clasps that looked like glowing, golden keys and very elegant, they wore jewels and lush fabrics. In front of them, about a couple of feet from the table, was a bright red chair.

"Don't just stand there!" Oralie grinned. "Sit down." I sat down without a word. "What's your name darling?" asked Oralie.

"Phoenix S. Gazer." I told her just loud enough for them to hear.

"What was that?" Kenric asked.

"I said, my name is Phoenix S. Gazer. Sorry if I was too quiet." I apologized.

Kenric opened his mouth but Oralie was faster. "Don't fret dear. Kenric just doesn't like quiet children."

I sighed. Great, if Kenric doesn't like me than my chances of geting into Foxfire are very slim.

"Now," asked Bronte, "Do your know your power yet?"

I shook my head, "Sorry sir. I don't know it yet." I looked Bronte straight in the eye. He looked surprised that I didn't say more.

After a small silence Bronte asked, "What are your mother and father?"

"My mother was a froster and my father was a telepath." I told him.

"What are there names?" Oralie asked. Her face had empathy written all over it. _Oh, so she's an emapath. _I realized.

"My mother was Jane and my father was John." I told her.

"You keep on saying your sentences in past tense Phoenix. Why aren't you using present tense?" Kenric asked.

"I use past tense because my parents and siblings are dead." I told them. The all gave me shocked looks, even Bronte.

"I'm sorry dearie. If it will make you feel better, you got my vote." Oralie told me. I smiled. I just needed one more vote so I can go to Foxfire.

"If you don't mind. How did your family die?" Bronte asked me. "You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering." When he finished both Oralie and Kenric gave him a shocked look but turned away before he could see their shocked faces.

"I don't mind and I do want to tell you." I answered. "although, it is a long story."

"The longer the better." Bronte nodded for me to continue. "Start at the begging."

I smiled in what seemed like forever. I nodded and cleared my throat. "O.k. Before I do. I'd like to say I don't want anyone reading my mind." I turned to Kenic who nodded and was about to say something but I was faster, "Thanks. So, it all started when my older brother, Jed and his girlfriend Lucy Evans went down to Winter Mountain. Lucy had come back to tell us that Jed had slipped and fell down the side the mountain screaming. So I lost my first family member to nature."

"Than, my father went into the Spring forest for a walk with our ferret, Magic. When they didn't come back for 2 days we went to see what had happened. Soon we found him in the middle of a huge lake sized quick-pull-sand and there was nothing we could do but listen to his will and give him some last words before his head went under the sand. I lost my second family member to the earth under us like my other brother. Two days later Magic disappeared. We never did find her."

"Than, my mother and older sister Summer, went to Summer mountain and when they didn't come back when they said they would, my other siblings and I all went to Summer mountain. When got there we were just in time to see mother fall into a black cave that went toward into the ground and hear her scream 'I'm sorry! Please forgive me! It was the only way!' and Summer tried to light leap to our home only to get lost in the light and has never been seen again. I lost my mother to darkness and my older sister to light."

"Next, my little brother, Keelee, was went to feed the chickens when a sink hole appeared under him and all the chickens, plus Keelee, fell in. All I remember is hearing a shrill shriek and never seeing him again. I lost my fourth sibling to the earth as well."

I paused. _Should I tell them about my twin? If I do they'll found out I was a daughter of a Bad match I'll never get into Foxfire. No. I can't. I'll just have her be my older sister._ "Than, there's my other sister who's nine months older than me. Was going to get water and then, on the water hill, she fainted and fell down the hill. I rushed out to see to her. I brought her inside and laid her down on her bed and checked her heart beat. It was beating, not very fast though. She told me to never give up and I'll see her again if went away to be the rest of our family. Then, she got really cold and became very sick. Lucy came over and watched over her with me until Lucy came to me one day and shook her head and gave me the news of her being dead. I had sat with her and cried until there no warmth in her hand at all. Than, Lucy told me to leave and," I paused. Lucy really had said to _only come back every season and never tell anyone or show anyone this place I called home,_ than she had given me a home crystal and said she had smashed all the others so this place would just be ours. So, I told a fib, "to never come back. Than, she told to pack my stuff. When I did she toke me to her home, Ravensky, where we have stayed, away from everyone. Lucy has raised like her daughter for all that time." When I finished Kenric, Oralie and Bronte gave me strange looks.

"Wow. What had happened to your older sister when she died?" asked Oralie.

"Oh, Lucy toke her away. The place she toke her I have no idea." I answered.

"So, you now live in Ravensky with Lucy as your godmother?" asked Bronte.

"Yes. That is right sir." I answered.

"Well, as sad that story was. From what I can see you have no future in nobility. Sorry, I vote against her going to Foxfire." Kenric announced.

Oralie looked at him with her mouth open, "How can you?! She lost her family and she wants to prove her worth. Won't you change your mind?" she asked.

"Nope. Nothing will change my mind." Kenric smirked.

Oralie was about to say more but, I was faster, "It's all right Lady Oralie. I'll be fine." I told her. She gave me a _I can't_ _belive what you just said _look.

"Bronte, what do you think?" asked Kenric.

"I think," Bronte sighed, "That I usually say no, but, this time, I'm going to say, yes." When the word yes spilt through air, to me, it sounded like a new begging.

"That the first time you've said yes in about 365 years!" gasped Oralie.

"364 years." Bronte corrected.

"Thank you!" I squealed. "So, do I get to go to Foxfire?"

"Yes. You do." Bronte nodded. I looked over at Kenric, who looked anything but cheerful.

"You can leave now." Oralie told me pointing to the door. I nodded and left without a word.

Outside Lucy was waiting for me. Lucy had long, straight blond hair, sapphire blue eyes and her skin was light tan. She wore a royal blue cloak, a red skirt, a long sleeve sky blue shirt and white socks. "Did you pass?" Lucy asked me. I nodded.

"I did, thanks to Bronte." I answered.

"Bronte voted for you?"

"Sure did. Kenric didn't though."

"Why?"

"I think it's because I'm too quiet."

"Doesn't matter now. You got in!"

"I know! Mother and Father would be so proud."

"I'll bet you they would. Let's go tell the others the great news!"

"You go ahead. I'll be down there in a sec."

"Okay. See you down there!" Lucy called running down the hall to find the stairs that lead to the living room.

I walked with a bit more happiness in my step and stopped by the mirror again. "I did it!" I told myself "I passed! Now, I just need to get through school." I smiled at myself before going to catch up with Lucy.

Meanwhile...

"She's passed." hissed a voice.

"Good." hissed another. "What about the other one?"

"She passed as well,"

"Excellent! Our plan is forming. Apprentice, go tell the Queen."

"Of course." The Apprentice hissed going off to find the Queen.

Once she left the voice started talking to itself. "Those girls have no idea what they're getting into. Lies, trouble, betrayal, loneliness, death, anger, sadness and many more things await them. The one thing that they really should worry about," the voice let out a low, creepy hackle that filled up the dark cavern, "is Fear."


	2. Note

**Hey! Please review this! It would make my day!** Why do you want to reveiws? **Beacuse, I love hearing about what the reader thinks. **Okay, fine with me!


End file.
